A Digital Frequency Channelizer is widely-used digital signal processing (DSP) operation that splits the spectrum of a digitized signal into channels of smaller frequency bands. The Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) is a commonly-used signal processing algorithm that transforms a single signal spectrum into multiple output channel spectrums. In using an FFT, the number of output channels is determined by the length of the FFT and is given by the equation n=2k where n is the number of output channels produced by the FFT and k is the length of the FFT. The output channels from an FFT equally split the Nyquist spectrum input to the FFT. A key restriction for the FFT algorithm is that for a given length, the FFT algorithm can produce only one set of equally-split output channels.